


Penpals

by Medie



Category: CSI, DCU
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Sanders goes to Gotham for a rock concert. You can imagine how that goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penpals

"Seriously, Sara, you had to be there. I mean, sure, you hear the reports, those guys on CNN - y'know, the Statler &amp; Waldorff wannabes - debating, and everything, but *nothing*, and I do mean nothing, beats seeing the Batman in person. The Batman. Capital The..." Greg shook his head, marveling. "There's no way to describe it."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Greg," Sara commented with some amusement. "You seem to be doing just fine."

"Greg's doing just fine with what?" Nick asked wandering in on the tail end of her comment.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Warrick leaned back in his chair, grinning lazily. "Greg's big trip east? Actually managed an up close and personal encounter with the Bat."

Nick's eyebrows rose and he looked up from the report he'd been skimming. "The Batman? Really, Greg? What'd you do, hit on Catwoman?"

"He wishes." Warrick chuckled as Sara and Catherine shared an exasperated look. "Nah, Bats, took down a few thugs at a concert."

"It was so *cool*!" Greg enthused. "They rushed the stage with submachine guns and they were yelling, shooting off rounds and wham!" He slapped a palm on the polished surface of the table. "There he was, outta nowhere, and they just scattered." He was practically bouncing in place. "Guy was huge and I swear, he looked *right at me*. I swear he did."

"Swear who did?" Grissom inquired, walking over to the coffee maker.

"Greg swears Batman looked at him." Sara answered. "At a..."

"Concert in Gotham last week?" He supplied with a nod. "So I've heard."

"Huh? How?" Greg's brow furrowed. "How'd you find out?"

Turning with his coffee cup in hand and a twinkle in his eye, Grissom started out of the room. "He does use other forms of communication than a light in the sky."

When he left, Sara lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "So that's who his penpal is." At Greg's shocked look she smiled innocently. "I've been wondering." Patting his shoulder, she hopped to her feet and headed for the door. "Thanks Greggo!"


End file.
